Lighty
Lighty Hanebara to jedna z osób należących do ekipy GTM. Wygląd W postaci Pokemona (przez większość serii) Lighty wygląda prawie jak zwykły shiny Jirachi, z tą różnicą, że ma na boku głowy różową kokardę, a jej skrzydła są w połowie różowe. Oprócz tego jej ,,czapka'' jest przy końcówkach lekko różowa oraz posiada muszkę taką samą jak jej kokarda. Prawdziwa forma W prawdziwej formie Lighty przypomina nieco antropomorficznego kota, lisa lub coś w tym stylu. Posiada futro w jasnożółtym kolorze. jej uszy są podobne do kocich, jednak nieco się różnią oraz mają różowe, niewielkie pompony na czubkach. posiada również włosy sięgające mniej więcej do kolan (trochę krótsze), w kolorze żółtym, nieco ciemniejszym niż futro, pod koniec przechodzącym w róż. Jej ogon jest duży, w barwach żółci i różu, a kształtem przypomina nieco ogon Pikachu. Oprócz tego Lighty ma różowe oczy oraz symbol w kształcie serca na czole, tego samego koloru. Nosi różową sukienkę zakończoną białym materiałem. Na sukience widnieje również biała gwiazda. Charakter Na co dzień Lighty to optymistyczna, energiczna, lubiąca się wygłupiać osoba. Jest miła, wydaje się jednak naiwna i niemądra. Są to jednak tylko pozory - często taką udaje, a tak naprawdę jest dość mądra, sprytna i przebiegła. Zawsze jest gotowa obronić swoich przyjaciół w ostatnim momencie. Nigdy nie żałuje swoich decyzji i nie spogląda w przeszłość (chyba, że kogoś zabiła lub poważnie zraniła), jednak zawsze przyznaje się do swojej winy, ale nie zawsze stara się naprawić to co zepsuła. Jest jednak dość narcystyczna i argument którym się kieruje to ,,jestem bardzo ważna, a więc moi przyjaciele także''. Poza byciem miłą i optymistyczną często pokazuje swoją inną stronę - potrafi się na kogoś zdenerwować, krzyknąć, a nawet zagrozić aby coś dostać. Jej groźby są dość przerażające i jeżeli komuś zagrozi i dana osoba się narazi, będzie ją goniła ale ostatecznie raczej nie zrobi jej krzywdy, chyba, że sprawa była o coś poważnego (co zdarza się raczej rzadko). Lighty od razu ufa każdemu kogo spotka i wydaje się miły, ale jest dość spostrzegawcza i jeżeli dana osoba ma złe zamiary, to szybko to zauważy. Lubi jednak bawić się umysłem innych osób, dlatego często udaje, że jeszcze się nie domyśliła. Stara się być jak najbardziej pacyfistyczna. Historia Niezbyt dużo wiadomo o historii lighty oprócz tego, że przybyła z tzw. Wymiaru Gwiazd i w Anyverse podczas jej pierwszego spotkania żyła w małym domku w lesie. Wiadomo również, że przed trafieniem do AV była też w wymiarze Undertale. Zainteresowania Lighty interesuje się kreskówkami oraz grami. Oprócz tego Lighty lubi śpiewać czy grać na ukulele. Od pewnego czasu zaczęła interesować się walkami i czasami trenuje. Posiada miecz wykłuty z prawdziwej gwiazdy. Nie przepada za filmami live-action, woli animacje. Cytaty ,,No ja wam mówię! Żyrafy to są potworne stworzenia, one chcą przejąć władzę nad światem! Pomyślcie tylko, po co im takie długie szyje? Ależ owszem, że po to, by komunikować się z kosmitami, którzy mają im w tym pomóc!! Lepiej się ich strzeżcie..'' ,,NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! :('' - Lighty gdy ktoś jej czegoś zabrania ,,Nyah hah hah!'' - Śmiech Lighty, inspirowany Papyrusem z gry Undertale. ,,AWAWAAWAWAW'' ,,Jestem ważna. TAK, JESTEM! A WIESZ CO TO ZNACZY?! ŻE MOI PRZYJACIELE TEŻ! WIĘC ZOSTAW ICH W SPOKOJU NA-TYCH-MIAST!'' ,,Osz ty w kocimiętkę...'' Potomstwo W przeciwieństwie do Myszy, Lighty ma tylko dwóch potomków, jakimi są d.j (Dark_Jirachi) oraz Dark Lighty. Umiejętności Wrodzone moce Lighty są następujące : * Kontrolowanie róż, * Kontrolowanie światła * Zmiennokształtność, * Tworzenie ochronnej bańki wokół siebie, Prawdopodobnie posiada jeszcze jedną moc, ale nie wiadomo jaką. Lighty nie może używać więcej niż jednej mocy naraz. Ciekawostki * Jest uczulona na budyń. * Boi się żyraf. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego tak jest. * Już wiele razy wiedziała o rzeczach o których nie było żadnej możliwości aby się dowiedziała. Do teraz nie wiadomo w jaki sposób to robi. * Jest spośród głównych postaci jedyną, która nie jest tak właściwie Pokemonem. * Nienawidzi gier z trójwymiarową, realistyczną grafiką. Theme songs ,,All star'' ,,Don't stop me now'' ,,Lovin' You'' Słabości * Na Lighty działa szantaż, jednak tylko wtedy, jeśli wie, że dana osoba byłaby w stanie zrobić rzecz, o której mówi. * Jest bardzo ufna, dlatego będzie ufać danej osobie dopóki nie zauważy, że jest z nią coś nie tak. * Boi się żyraf (?) * Jeżeli jest smutna, o wiele łatwiej ją pokonać. * Trudno walczy się jej z postaciami z trudną przeszłością, nawet, jeżeli są one złe. Mocne strony * Jest bardzo spostrzegawcza. * Jest silna, zdeterminowana i trudno ją zasmucić, chociaż zasmucenie jej byłoby dużą pomocą w pokonaniu jej. * Jest przebiegła i sprytna, jest także dobrą aktorką. Relacje Mysza Kocha ją jak to siostrę, oraz całkiem lubi spędzać z nią czas. Czasami uważa ją jednak za nadopiekuńczą i denerwuje ją to. D.e Bardzo lubi spędzać z nim czas. Ma podobne poczucie humoru co on. Uważa jednak, że on też jest często nadopiekuńczy. Takehisa Nie rozmawia z nim zbyt często, jednak lubi go. Wika Lighty wie, że Wika za nią nie przepada, jednak ma co do niej sympatyczne intencje.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Protagoniści